Drogo
Drogo is a major character in the first season. He is played by starring cast member Jason Momoa and debuts in the series premiere. Drogo is a khal or chieftain of the Dothraki people and is often referred to with his full title, Khal Drogo. Drogo is a powerful warlord and feared warrior. He marries Daenerys Targaryen and subsequently grows to love her. He promises to retake the kingdom of Westeros for her after she survives an assassination attempt. He raids a Lhazareen village to take slaves to fund the planned invasion. He took a small wound during the sack of the village and is treated by the godswife and maegi Mirri Maz Duur. His wound festers and he becomes gravely unwell. Daenerys asks Mirri Maz Duur to save him using blood magic but Mirri Maz Duur uses a spell that leaves him in a vegetative state in revenge for the destruction of her village. Daenerys ends his suffering herself and burns Duur alive on his funeral pyre. Daenerys walks into the flames with her dragon eggs, but survives the inferno and hatches three dragons. Biography Background Drogo is a khal or warlord of the Dothraki, the famed nomadic horse-lords of the eastern continent beyond the Narrow Sea. The Dothraki are fierce warriors, skilled in battle, unrelenting in combat and known for savagery towards non-Dothraki. Amongst their own people they have a code of honor, albeit still a harsh and unforgiving one. Drogo was very young to have his own khalasar, particularly such a large one. He is a legendary warrior and has never been defeated in battle.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen - Drogo entry Drogo desired the most beautiful and exotic woman in the world as his khaleesi or wife, and enlisted Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos to help him find such a woman."Winter is Coming" He is guarded by bloodriders including Qotho. Generals or ko in his khalasar include Pono and Jhaqo."The Night Lands" Season 1 Illyrio and Prince Viserys Targaryen arrange the marriage of Viserys's sister Daenerys to Khal Drogo in return for Drogo supplying Dothraki troops to support Viserys's play for the Iron Throne of Westeros. Drogo agrees, but does not stipulate a time frame. Viserys notes the length of Drogo's braid: Dothraki have to cut off their hair when they are defeated, but Drogo's long hair suggests that he has never been defeated in battle. Viserys states that Drogo is a "savage" but also "one of the finest killers alive". Drogo marries Daenerys outside the Free City of Pentos, but is unable to communicate with his new wife due to them not sharing a language. A Westerosi knight who has Drogo's favor, Ser Jorah Mormont, aids with translation. Illyrio gives Daenerys three dragon eggs that have turned to stone due to the passage of time. Drogo gives Daenerys a beautiful white horse. He is also determined to consummate their marriage immediately, which Daenerys finds uncomfortable and frightening. Attempting to make her time with Drogo more bearable, Daenerys begins learning the Dothraki language from her handmaid Irri. She seeks advice from her handmaid, Doreah, on how to best please him in bed whilst establishing her own power over him using her sexuality. Combining these skills, she makes Drogo respect her as an equal."The Kingsroad" After two months together, Daenerys and Drogo are happier together. Drogo expresses satisfaction and joy at the news that Daenerys is with child, and she thinks it will be a boy."Lord Snow" In King's Landing, King Robert Baratheon's spymaster, Varys, is working with Illyrio in planning the Dothraki invasion of the Seven Kingdoms. However, Drogo is content to wait until his son is born before planning the assault. Varys thinks the situation in Westeros will unravel much more quickly than they anticipated and urges Illyrio to get Drogo to speed up his timetable."The Wolf and the Lion" In Vaes Dothrak, Drogo is pleased to learn that his son will be the 'Stallion Who Mounts the World', a prophesied khal of khals who will lead the Dothraki to dominion over all the lands of the world. He also approves his wife naming him Rhaego after her slain brother, Rhaegar, a great warrior defeated in battle by "the usurper" Robert baratheon. However, Viserys petulantly demands that Drogo fulfill his end of the bargain and threatens to harm Daenerys and her child. Drogo agrees to give Viserys a fine crown. He melts a gold belt in a pot, then 'crowns' Viserys with the molten gold, killing him.."A Golden Crown" Daenerys asks Drogo to continue with the invasion but he is reluctant to attempt to cross the Narrow Sea because of his people's fear of the "poison water" (they fear the sea, calling it the poison water, because they distrust any liquid that a horse will not drink) and "wooden horses" (ships). Ser Jorah saves Daenerys from a poisoner sent by King Robert. Learning of the attempt Drogo rewards Jorah with a horse. Drogo swears a blood oath that he will punish King Robert for his cowardice, lead the Dothraki beyond the poison water to invade the Seven Kingdoms and seat his son on the 'Iron Chair' of Westeros."You Win or You Die" Drogo leads his men to raid and plunder a village of the Lhazareen, peaceful sheep-herders. He plans to take slaves to trade for a fleet to invade Westeros. Daenerys protests when the Dothraki rape the women of the village, and has her retinue stop the practice. Mago becomes infuriated at Daenerys' presumption and complains to Drogo. Drogo notes that this is custom amongst the Dothraki, but out of admiration for Daenerys' spirit, agrees to let her keep the slaves for herself. Mago accuses Drogo of being at the whim of the "foreign whore", pressing his Dothraki Sword into Drogo's chest (causing a wound). Enraged, Drogo fights Mago in single combat, dropping his weapons to show his disdain for Mago's skills. He kills Mago and tears his tongue out through his throat. (Drogo - dies later - but has never been wounded or defeated in combat, (Dothraki custom dictates that defeated warriors should shave their heads - Drogo dies with all of his) He allows one of Dany's new slaves, Mirri Maz Duur, to treat his injury ignoring warnings from his bloodrider Qotho."The Pointy End" The wound festers and Drogo becomes unable to ride, a great shame amongst the Dothraki - for a Khal that cannot ride - cannot lead. Duur uses sorcery and witchcraft to infect Drogo's wound even further (to avenge her people) - and she tells Daenerys that he will die. Daenerys commands her to use magic to save Drogo and Duur agrees, but the Dothraki become agitated at this display of "witchcraft". The khalasar separates. Qotho intervenes to prevent the ritual and is killed by Ser Jorah Mormont. Daenerys is injured and goes in labor."Baelor" The child, however, is stillborn. Drogo's life is saved but he is left in a vegetative state. Duur admits she did this deliberately in revenge for the sacking of her village. Weeping, Daenerys smothers Drogo with a pillow to end his misery. She has Duur burned alive on Drogo's funeral pyre. Daenerys places her dragon eggs in the flames and walks into them. This conflagration triggers the hatching of Dany's dragon eggs, releasing the first three dragons into the world in a century and a half."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Daenerys sees Drogo in her visions when she visits the House of the Undying. She sees him in the tent she once shared, holding a small child in his arms, their son Rhaego. They share an emotional reunion but she chooses to leave, knowing that they are only an illusion."Valar Morghulis" Relationships * See "Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen" Appearances Image Gallery Drogo 1x01c.jpg|Drogo in Pentos in "Winter is Coming". Drogo 1x01.jpg|Khal Drogo enjoying his wedding feast in "Winter is Coming". Drogo_and_Daenerys.jpg|Khal Drogo and his wife Daenerys in "Winter is Coming". Daenerys and Drogo 1x01.jpg|Drogo and Daenerys' wedding night in "Winter is Coming". Goldencrown.png|Drogo fulfills his promise to his brother-in-law in "A Golden Crown". Drogo and Dany.jpg|Drogo and Daenerys discuss the Iron Throne in "You Win or You Die". Drogo's fall.jpg|Drogo falls from his horse in "Baelor". Drogo.png|Drogo lies in the warmth of the sun. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Drogo commands forty thousand Dothraki warriors and is a skilled and respected war leader. Of note is his treatment of Daenerys on their wedding night is significantly more sensitive than in the TV series, including explicitly asking her permission with the word "No?", to which Daenerys replies "Yes." His Bloodriders are Cohollo, Qotho, and Haggo. Ko in his khalasar include Jhaqo, Pono and Mago. He owned a palace in Vaes Dothrak and a nine-towered mansion in Pentos, given to him by the magisters of the city to buy him off to avoid the Dothraki looting the city. In the books, the Dothraki adorn their long hair braids with various small bells. Jason Mamoa said the bells weren't included in the TV series, because they weren't very scary in real life; the constant jingling noises were somewhat comical, and it was felt they detracted from the performance.Jason Mamoa Q&A In the Dothraki tradition he has a long moustache, but no beard. See also * Khal Drogo at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References de:Drogo Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:Dothraki